Support is requested for the meeting of the Gordon Research on Animal Cells and Viruses to be held at Tilton Academy in New Hampshire June 21-25, 1993. This meeting will bring together experts in diverse fields of virology and cell biology in an environment which will stimulate discussion and interaction. In addition to partial support for speeches, support for 10 young investigators is requested. Topics for the meeting will include: 1. Viral Gene Expression 2. Nucleic Acid Translation and Transport 3. Nucleic Acid Replication 4. Virus Assembly 5. Viral Penetration and Disassembly 6. Host-dependent Replication of Viruses 7. Viruses, Oncogenes and Cell Cycle Regulation 8. Interactions of Viruses with the Immune System 9. Viral Pathogenesis From research stimulated by such a meeting we anticipate important new contributions to viral pathogenesis and therapy as well as basic molecular biology of eukaryotic cells.